


A Corset and a Wall

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against a Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Corsetry, Drugged Kevin, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Murder, Public Hand Jobs, Sam to the Rescue, Sex Pollen, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Kevin acts as bait for an incubus





	A Corset and a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23: shibari | **corsets** | **against a wall**

“ _Stop touching it,_ ” came Sam’s calm voice in his ear. Kevin scowled and tried to stay still, but pretty soon he was shifting restlessly again, looking for a comfortable position. Which was impossible, really. He was in heels, standing in a dirty alleyway, with nothing to protect against the cold but a tight red corset and black jeans that looked like they’d been sprayed on. Comfort was _not an option._

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbled under his breath, fidgeting.

“ _Shh. Incoming._ ” Sam was at the other end of the street, keeping an eye on potential hits. His voice was calm and clear.

He leaned casually back against the wall, and eyed the group of guys that sauntered past. Two or three of them gave him a quick glance, but no one stuck around, and no one turned into a panting sex-beast intent on eating him, either.

“We’re never going to find the monster like this,” he muttered after they’d gone past. Six weeks of dead prostitutes in back alleys and not a single lead to go on… all they knew was that the men and women had gone home with the same guy. An incubus, they thought, since the victims always came back days after their disappearance, covered in hickies.

Six weeks of research and planning and scouting, and after all this time the best plan they had was for Kevin to act as bait.

He shifted restlessly again, and almost jumped when a voice came out of the dark behind him. “Hey there, pretty.” It was one of the guys from earlier. Wearing a stained white shirt and a shit-eating grin as he eyed Kevin slowly.

Kevin scowled. No way was this guy an incubus. “Fuck off,” he snarled. He hadn’t expected random people to actually try and buy his time. Ugh.

“What? You not offering anymore?”

“No,” he snapped. He shoved off the wall and started tottering down the alley, to where he knew Sam had hidden a gun.

“Oh, baby, I can be real convincing, if you give me a chance.” Something grabbed his wrist and he slapped it away, but not before he felt a sting at the pulse-point there. He fell sideways into the wall as his limbs jellified. The guy held him up with a knee between his legs and that was… actually quite thoughtful of him.

“Thanks,” Kevin gasped, regaining his balance with the supportive hand of the guy.

“You like that, baby?” Kevin murmured an asset. “I got more where that came from. Why don’t I show you?”

“That sounds… nice.” Kevin managed. Truthfully, he _was_ feeling a bit woozy. It would be good to sit down somewhere. The guy led him down a few passages, and his hand was kinda cold where Kevin clutched at it. Not like Sam’s hand. Sam was always warm whenever their fingers met, while Kevin was passing a plate or a book or a gun.

He hummed to himself, lost in thought. Why didn’t Sam ever hold his hand? It would be nice. It would be good to hold hands sometime. Just like this. Walking through the streets. _I bet his hands would feel good on my cock, too,_ Kevin thought drowsily.

“ _You alright Kev?_ ”

From his periphery he saw something move in the shadows across the street. Sam was following him. Quiet and stealthy. No one would notice unless they were looking out for it. Wow, Sam, he was so… so talented. Kevin felt kind of fuzzy thinking about how good Sam was. How clever. He must have slowed down because something pricked at his wrist again and he stumbled. Breathing was getting difficult with the corset wrapped tight around his chest and waist. But it didn’t even occur to him to loosen it. In fact, he was beginning to kind of… _enjoy_ the extra restriction. His cock was starting to take an interest too, although whether that was from the corset or the funny buzz in his head, he wasn’t sure.

“Still with me, pretty?” the guy said warmly, and Kevin smiled dazedly. He was actually kinda cute. Not mussy-brown hair cute, but cute in his own way.

“Still with you,” he murmured, sounding a little slurred even to himself.

“ _Just stay with him til he shows you his hideout._ ”

It was getting hard to think but Sam’s voice was as soothing as ever, and Kevin relaxed into it. Yeah, he could do that. The guy was smiling so nice at him and Sam said it was okay to follow him, so everything must be fine. He let himself get led down a few more alleyways, until they came to a dank, dim, dead end. Kevin blinked at the guy.

“Almost there,” the guy said. “Just down here.” There was a manhole in front of them and Kevin backed away, suddenly unsure. The guy grabbed him and there was another prick at his wrist. The alleyway walls spun crazily around him. His cock was getting impatiently harder, despite the confinement of the black jeans and the woozy spinning walls.

It occurred to Kevin that getting hard in a dirty alleyway was an odd thing to do. He looked up at the guy, who was smiling at him, warm and friendly, and it hit him that of course this was the incubus. But then why was he feeling so sluggish? They hadn’t shared saliva.

“Aren’t you s’posed to kiss me first?” he slurred.

The incubus raised an eye at him. “Sure,” it said, easily, tugging on Kevin’s wrist until he fell into it with an _oof._ “You sure take more persuasion than the others.” It slotted its leg back in between Kevin’s, and, wow, that felt even better than before. “This what you after?” it teased.

“ _Kev, I can’t hear what’s going on. Have you found the nest?_ ”

“Yes,” he whispered.

“See, baby, knew you wouldn’t resist.” The incubus leaned its head down, angling towards Kevin’s open mouth.

_Bang._

And then instead of kissing, they tumbled to the ground. Kevin in a heap on top of the incubus. He whined and pawed at it, trying to get its leg back between his own.

“Great acting,” Sam said, his voice coming from the alleyway entrance and from Kevin’s earpiece simultaneously. “You actually looked like you really were smitten with the guy.” He reholstered his gun as he came closer.

Kevin looked up and made a confused noise. Where was… how come no one was touching his cock right now?

Sam blinked down at him. “You alright, Kev?” He leaned in close. “Why the fuck are your pupils so—oh fuck, did it get you?”

Kevin shut his eyes and reached down to palm himself through the thin denim. He was still straddling the incubus but suddenly that pressure wasn’t what he wanted. It was dead, and cold, and not at all the right kind of pleasure. He whined again.

“But you didn’t kiss him? I had eyes on you the whole time! How did it—?” Sam strode forward and kicked the incubus, until a few needles rolled out of its pocket. “Shit! They’re getting smarter.”

Kevin was struggling with his zipper. His cock was feeling way too confined and it was becoming _vitally important_ that he get it out. _Immediately._

Sam’s hands were suddenly there, taking over. And wow, Kevin had been right. They _were_ warm. Warm and talented and oh-so perfect when they rolled down the tight tight pants. Kevin groaned out loud when his cock made it into the open air, and he didn’t really pay attention as Sam grabbed him under the arms and hauled him off the incubus, pressing him into the closest wall instead. Nice.

“Alright, stay calm. It won’t hurt if you get off, kay?”

Kevin should… probably say something to that, but his tongue wasn’t working and neither was his jaw. The only parts of him that seemed to be functioning was his cock, bouncing up against the bottom of the corset, and his hands, which he wrapped around himself and started tugging. In some distant future he would probably be embarrassed about getting off with Sam _right there,_ but for now it just felt hot. His breaths came in wheezing gasps as he stroked. Yeah, that was perfect.

“Hang on, let me loosen this for you.” Sam reached out for the corset but Kevin didn’t want it looser. He liked it tight, liked the shape of himself in it. Liked how he couldn’t get a full breath. He grabbed Sam’s hand to stop him undoing the knots, and then, for lack of anywhere better to put it, he dragged it forward to put it on his cock, too. “Jesus, Kev, you want me to—?”

Kevin couldn’t do anything but gasp, and then gasp again as Sam’s hand tightened. So warm. So _big._ It hardly seemed real. He gasped again and clung to Sam’s wrist, and his other hand found Sam’s shoulder, holding on for dear life. When his legs gave out Sam crowded him up against the wall, holding him steady, and Kevin panted into the space between their lips.

“Come on,” Sam goaded. “Know you’re hot for me. Come on, let it go.”

Kevin whined, and his whole body tensed as it tried to obey. The poison, or whatever it was, clung to him, and he could have wept as his release stayed just out of reach. Sam kept twisting, kept teasing, big long pulls of his hand and a flick of his thumb over the top, until Kevin was trembling with it.

“Come on, Kev. Know you want it. Looking like that, fuck. You’re so hot. Don’t hold back on me. Give it up, come on, Kev. Let it go. Bet you’ll look even hotter when you come.”

Kevin pulled Sam in as close as he could, a scream tearing out of his throat as he felt his pleasure building, and finally, finally, cresting. He shuddered and jerked, held up not by his legs but by Sam’s weight and the solid presence of the wall at his back. He shook through it, and felt Sam’s hand working him, wringing him out as the poison seemed to leave him in a drawn-out wave.

When he blinked back to awareness, Sam was zipping him up with fingers covered in Kevin’s release.

“Better?” he asked.

Kevin could only nod, speechless.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo want some more Sevin? Go check out this delicious top!Sam kinktober fic by WhoopsOk: [Silhouetted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12259788). Holy COW is it hot.
> 
> Also! The Puerto Rico charity auction has less than 12 hours left! So if you want me to write you something go place a bid [here!](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/3482.html?thread=295834#cmt295834) Are you more interested in fan art or beta services? You can bid on that too! Over [here!](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/2568.html)


End file.
